The Brightest Star In His Eyes
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Celesto finds a mate in Katrina. Done for Rosto's Girl. :)


**A story for Rosto's Girl, who owns Katrina. Here you go, Amiga! :) Enjoy! :)**

 **Celesto belongs to guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Angel.**

* * *

 **The Brightest Star In His Eyes**

Rachel pulled out the wrapping paper, the tape, ribbons, bows, tissue paper, scissors, pens, and markers and set them up in the living room with Katrina's help. The younger woman looked at the giant tree in the living room, seeing a few presents underneath it already. "Rachel, what is Christmas morning like here?" She asked.

Rachel smiled. "Kids rushing downstairs before eight o'clock in the morning to see if Santa Claus came, trying to keep their excited squeals of delight down so they don't startle the rest of the household, most of who are somewhat awake and knowing the kids will be rushing in to wake them," she said. "The To'kustar brothers make breakfast for everyone and then we all gather around to open presents. Even the To'kustars."

Katrina looked at her. "But how do they get up here if they're so tall?" She asked.

"They have shrinking technology that Magister Tennyson gave them a few years ago," Rachel admitted. "That way, they can spend time with us up here too."

"Especially little Angel," said a voice that made them turn to the entryway to see several wrapped presents floating in mid-air.

Rachel smiled. "Need some help, Celesto?" She asked.

"Just tell me yes or no for under the tree, please," he said to her.

"Yes."

Katrina watched as the Celestialsapien began arranging the wrapped presents around the tree and he noticed her watching him. Her eyes were wide with wonder. "Someone likes something they see," Rachel singsonged teasingly, making Katrina jump and quickly decide to wrap some presents.

Celesto, knowing Rachel was just teasing, lightly shook his head, but he then saw Katrina seemed to be having some trouble with the wrapping paper and tape. She was trying to wrap a rather large box and it was causing her some difficulty. Not to mention her hands were unsteady for some reason.

The Celestialsapien kneeled down to where Katrina was on the floor and his hands gently covered hers, making her look up at him curiously as he held the wrapping paper in place, which made it easier for Katrina to secure it with the tape. He then gently touched her hand again. "Take a deep breath," he suggested gently.

She did, which allowed her to stop shaking. Celesto then slipped around behind her, placing his chin on her shoulder and watching her wrap up more gifts and he'd help out with wrapping them and placing them under the tree. Katrina noticed that he was a bit close, but since he was helping, she decided to not say a word.

Rachel, who had stepped out a moment, returned and noticed Celesto's behavior and recognized it instantly. Celestialsapiens would keep a close eye on people and look into their eyes to 'get a reading on them', so to speak.

This would help them determine if someone was a threat or ally.

And how they'd find a future mate.

Celesto must have found a connection with Katrina, because he was beginning to act very protectively right now. The young woman in the Celestialsapien's arms didn't seem to mind the attention, which was a good sign, but Rachel knew that if Katrina misinterpreted any action from Celesto, it wouldn't be good.

Katrina shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable that she was almost sitting in Celesto's lap and felt the Celestialsapien loosen his hold on her, indicating he understood. She swallowed hard and then felt gentle hands begin to massage her shoulders. "My apologies, Katrina," Celesto whispered in her ear. "I did not intend to make you feel uncomfortable."

Something about that sentence made her turn to him curiously and his intense gaze made her swallow hard again. Celesto helped her stand up and gently pulled away, deciding to give her space. Katrina saw him head out and she went to stop him, but paused. Rachel, recognizing the sign, went up to her. "You did nothing wrong, Katrina," she said. "Celesto was simply being polite."

Katrina looked at her. "Leaving the room is being polite?" She asked incredulously.

"If he sees his actions are making you uncomfortable and realizes he's invading your space too much, then yes," the owner of the Grant Mansion said. "Katrina, do you know how a male Celestialsapien finds a female Celestialsapien to be his mate?"

The younger woman shook her head. "No," she said.

"Celestialsapiens are very in-tune with others," Rachel explained. "When they look into your eyes to get a read on you, they can see if someone is an enemy or ally. With their allies, they become very close friends with them, like how Celesto and I are very good friends to the point we call ourselves brother and sister."

The older woman paused a moment. "Then, there are times when a Celestialsapien will get a reading that they know instantly goes beyond friendship," she said. "Something about the reading they get shows them that they have found their soulmate."

Katrina's eyes widened. "Are you saying that his actions just before he left the room…?" She began.

"Are a sign that he's found a mate in you," Rachel finished. "But don't be alarmed. Celesto would never hurt you. He might watch you more closely now and feel much more affectionate, but as you just saw earlier, if he sees that he's making you uncomfortable, then he backs off and gives you your space."

Katrina sat down in shock before looking up at Rachel. "How do you know about that?" She asked. "About how Celestialsapiens chose mates?"

Rachel smiled gently. "I've lived with two of them as my brothers for a long time, hon," she said in gentle amusement. "But also, Alien X told me."

The younger woman looked stunned and silently went back to wrapping some gifts, but Rachel knew Katrina was thinking about what she had just learned and thinking about Celesto. Stepping out of the room to get some more presents that needed wrapping along with more wrapping paper, Rachel saw Celesto leaning against the banister and gazing into the living room. He nodded to her and she nodded back, a silent understanding between them.

* * *

Katrina placed some more wrapped gifts under the tree and smiled, gently gazing at some of the ornaments on the tree. She saw a few that had names of the couples that lived at the Mansion and some with the children's names on them. The beaded garland sparkled a bit with the lights as did the ornaments. "It feels so magical," she said softly to no one in particular.

Celesto swallowed a bit as he watched Katrina before coming up behind her. "It does feel magical," he said softly.

She turned to look at him curiously. "Does your species celebrate Christmas?" She asked.

He shook his head. "This is my first time celebrating Christmas," he admitted. "The Courts would never take time off for anything."

Katrina frowned a little. "That's really sad," she said softly.

He gently squeezed her shoulder and she suddenly leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. Celesto froze a moment, but Katrina let out a quiet sigh. "If only they could see past the debating," she said softly.

He nodded softly.

Later on, Celesto was deep in thought about Katrina, and he realized he was becoming protective of her, even though he had literally just met her.

Katrina was thinking about him and she began seeking him out, finding him and for some reason, seeing his eyes were closed, she wanted to kiss him. Going up, she took a deep breath and leaned her face closer to his and then suddenly smashed her lips against his mouth.

Celesto's eyes widened in shock and he saw Katrina kissing him. She then pulled back a little and she jumped, realizing he was now alert and her face grew red, but as she turned to leave, Celesto was suddenly in front of her and holding her in a firm, gentle hold in his arms. She gasped in shock and looked up at him, seeing him gaze at her and his eyes softened. "Rachel was right," he said softly to her. "I don't understand how I can be so crazy for you and I just met you, but for some reason, I am."

She smiled a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck trustingly. "Maybe Christmas magic?" She asked.

He looked at her and seemed to be at a loss for words until he rested his forehead against hers. "Katrina, did you know that when a male of my kind finds their mate, they call them 'the brightest star in their eyes'?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "That's quite a pickup line," she said with a smile.

Celesto chuckled and gently shook his head. "It's not said to just any girl," he explained gently. "It's only said to the girl the male choses as his mate."

Seeing that it was a phrase that meant something deeper, Katrina was in awe. "Then, that's quite a compliment," she said.

"Yes, it is," he said, his hold loosening a bit on her before he felt her take his hand. "Um, Katrina?"

She smiled. "Hmm?"

"You know, with you kissing me like that earlier, you just presented a challenge," he said.

She smiled again. "What challenge?" She asked.

He leaned closer. "Try to stay upright," he said and placed his mouth on hers.

Katrina sank into his arms immediately, which made Celesto chuckle, but his arms stay securely around her. When he gently pulled away, she blinked a bit. "I…I don't think I've ever been kissed like that before," she admitted.

Celesto blinked. "You've never been kissed before?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes, but not like…I'm the only thing that matters. Like I'm needed. Like I'm…,"

"Beautiful?" He supplied.

She blushed and was about to gently correct him on that one when he kissed her again. When they parted for air again, she giggled a little. "Exactly," she said and then looked out the window to find it snowing. She sighed. "I always dreamed about being proposed to on a snowy night."

Celesto smiled. "Really?" He asked curiously.

Katrina looked away. "Yeah, kind of a silly thought," she said.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Do you think that will happen someday?"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

A couple days later, Katrina was thinking about his words and she even sought him out to spend time with him until one night, she went into his room and found him by the window looking out at the snowy night. She wordlessly joined him and he took her hand. She smiled at him. "Got a lot on your mind today?" She asked curiously.

He chuckled. "Yes," he said. "But I was mostly thinking about you."

She smiled and pulled him into a loving kiss.

Rachel heard someone coming down the stairs and looked to see Katrina walking downstairs with a big smile on her face before Celesto suddenly flew up behind her and picked her up, carrying her over to the mistletoe and setting her down gently on her feet before kneeling on one knee, holding her left hand in his left hand and entwining their fingers. "Katrina?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Yes," she said softly and with conviction.

Rachel smiled as she watched the combined hands glow white and a gold and silver ring appeared on Katrina's left ring finger. "Katrina, I have chosen you as my mate," Celesto said. "Will you do me the honor of accepting me as your mate?"

Katrina nodded. "Yes, I will," she said.

The Celestialsapien stood up and drew her closer, kissing her soundly and she returned the kiss.

Rachel meanwhile stepped away and went to her computer. "Good thing I called this up," she said, updating a document on her computer. "Wedding list: updated."

Smiling again, she glanced toward the newly-engaged couple and found them looking into each other's eyes. "Congratulations, guys," she said to them.

They nodded to her before kissing each other again, making Rachel smile once more.

* * *

 **I can't believe Christmas is almost here. Only 11 more days left. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
